Wireless communication technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers continue to develop improvements to existing networks. For example, the evolved universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) terrestrial radio access networks (UTRAN and E-UTRAN) and the GERAN (GSM/EDGE radio access network) system are currently being improved. Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE A), or 4G, is aimed at upgrading prior technologies by improving efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum opportunities, and providing better integration with other open standards. LTE A, like many other wireless communication networks, employs base stations that are connected to a network in order to wirelessly communicate with wireless communication devices that may be distributed throughout a coverage area of a given base station.
The base stations, which are typically referred to as eNBs (enhanced node Bs) in LTE A, typically serve as wireless communication access points for a wireless communication device that may be referred to as, for example, a subscriber station (SS), a mobile station (MS), a mobile terminal (MT) or user equipment (UE). A recent focus in relation to improving wireless services by enabling higher data rate service with lower latency and reduced cost has been carrier aggregation. For release 10 (Rel-10) in LTE time division duplex (TDD) systems, there was an agreement that only aligned TDD downlink (DL)/uplink (UL) configuration across cells would be allowed to be aggregated in order to improve simplicity. However, Rel-11 and beyond are likely to allow different TDD configurations in consideration of realistic deployment. For example, different TDD configurations may be configured in different discontinuous component carriers (CCs) in a so-called CC-specific TDD configuration. Thus, it may be desirable to consider improvements related to CC-specific TDD configurations.